The First Day of School
by Neostar1
Summary: It's five-year-old Tai's first day of school! What will happen when he matches wits with a beautiful girl named Sora and a bully named Matt? *CHAPTER 3 UP*
1. Welcome to Kindergarden

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Toei and Bandai do.

The First Day of school

Chapter 1:

Welcome to Kindergarten

Today was my first day of big-kid school. Mommy says I'm a big boy now, and I get to go to a new place called Kindergarten.

I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm a really big boy. I'm five years old, which is a lot. My sister Kari's only two.

So, anyway, Mommy took me to a big place this morning. It was a zoo, I tell you! There were kids like me, Kids that were bigger, and even bigger kids!

Mommy grabbed my hand and took me to a room. There was a pretty lady in there. And guess what else was in there? More kids!

Then Mommy wanted to leave. But guess what? I didn't let go of her. Because all the sudden, I didn't want to be in this place.

"Tai! Let go of me!" She said.

Then I said, "But I don't wanna stay here!"

Then she laughed. And she took my hand. And she led me to a table. And she said, "Here, why don't you sit down. That way, you can meet some new friends!"

So I looked around. There were two other people at my table. Only guess what? All of the other tables had four people!

We have a dud, I believe.

But then I saw that there was a girl sitting next to me. She had orange hair. And brown eyes. And a "Hello Kitty" shirt. She smiled at me and said, "My name's Sora Takenouchi. What's your name?"

And then, all the sudden, I wasn't so scared! It was like magic, I tell you! So then I said the words, "I'm Taichi, but people call me Tai."

And she smiled at me. And you know what? She has a pretty smile.

Then, I looked at the other person. He was a boy. He had blonde hair with gel in it and blue eyes. And a blue shirt. And you know what? He didn't smile at me. He just said, "I'm Matt." 

"Well, I'd better be going." Mommy said as she left.

But guess what? As soon as Mommy left, Matt said to me, "Those goggles look really stupid."

And you know what? That made me cry. And the teacher came over to me. And she said, "What's wrong?"

And I said, "Matt said my goggles look stupid!"

But just then, Matt said, "I did not!"

So I said, "Yes you did!"

And then he said, "No I didn't!"

And I said, "Yes you did!"

And he said, "No I didn't!"

And I said, "Yes you did!"

And he said, "No I didn't!"

And I said, "Yes you did!"

And he said, "No I didn't!"

And I said, "Yes you did!"

And he said, "No I didn't!"

And I said, "Yes you did!"

And he said, "No I didn't!"

And then Sora said, "Yes you did, Matt! I heard you, mister!"

Then, Matt got all quiet. And then he said real softly, "…Dang…"

And you know what?

I think I really like that Sora.


	2. Story Time

Chapter 2:

Story Time

Matt had to say, "I'm sorry" To me. And he had to spend five minutes in time-out.

Then, I sat up straight. Because I don't think they're kidding in this place.

Sora whispered to me, "Gee, five minutes! That's pretty bad! Even for Matt!"

And then I nodded my head, cause that girl has some brains in her head, apparently.

Then, the teacher clapped her hands real thrilled. And she said, "Welcome to Kindergarten! This year, we'll have a lot of fun! My name is Mrs. Obin!" She signaled for Matt to come out of time-out, and continued. "Now, I don't know you're names! When I call on you, I want you to tell me your names!"

She called on me first. And I said, "My name's Taichi Kamiya, but everyone calls me Tai." Then, I sat back down.

Then, she called on a boy named Jose. And a girl named Lottie-May. And a boy named Larry. And a girl named McKenzie.

Then she picked Sora. She said, "My name is Sora Takenouchi!"

And you know what? She said that so well, I wanted to applaud her!

But I didn't. It's called "being respectingful". "Being respectingful" is a grown-up word for, "Being quiet."

And then she called on a boy named William. And then Matt. He said, "My name's Yomato Ishida, but you can call me Matt."

She picked some other kids, too. But that's all I can remember.

Then, she said, "Why don't you all come over to the story corner, and I'll read to you?"

And you know what? Everyone zoomed over to that place!

But guess what? I got a great place, that's what! I was right in front of the teacher. And I could get the view of a hawk, I tell you!

And you know what? SORA SAT RIGHT NEXT TO ME! It was a dream come true!

The story was called, The Boy Who Cried Wolf. It was about a boy who kept saying that there was a wolf where the sheep were. And the people kept falling for that! But one day, there really was a wolf! And the boy called for the people! Only guess what? They didn't come! And then boy got eaten by the wolf. The end.

Then, the teacher closed the book. And she said, "And the moral of the story is: Don't lie!"

I did a teensy frown. 'Cause something didn't feel right. So I raised my hand. And the teacher called on me.

"Yea, only here's the problem." I said. "Sometimes lying is good. Like once my Mommy got a really ugly dress. And my Daddy said to tell her she looked great. And that's lying, right?"

The teacher blinked. "Well, yes…Sometimes, white lies are good…But you really should be-"

And then Sora said, "Yea, and once, my Mom told me not to tell my Dad what we got him for his birthday. And he asked me, and I said, 'I don't know.' "

Then the teacher looked real confused. "Well, that's another instance when it's ok to lie…But honesty is the best policy…"

Then I stood up. "I think that's wrong, Madame! You should lie when it will help people!"

Sora stood up too. "I agree!"

And you know what? _Everyone _stood up!

Then, the teacher looked at us. And she put her face in her hands. And she didn't look up for a long time.

Then, we all went back to our seats. Because that wasn't supposed to happen, apparently…


	3. Snack Time

Chapter 3:

Snack Time

When the teacher looked up, she sighed. "Ok, boys and girls…Snack time…"

And guess what? We got to eat gram crackers and honey! With real milk, too! Can you imagine?

Then, the teacher said to us, "Boys and girls, I have to go outside for a few minutes. Be good, ok?" Then, she left.

I smiled real big when I ate my gram crackers. "Yummy. For a minute, I thought I was gonna starve!"

Then, I did a frown. Because I was thinking of Kari. I swallowed. "Yea, only here's the problem. What about Kari?"

Sora looked at me. "Who's Kari?"

"Another goggle-wearing freak…" Matt muttered.

I chewed up my gram crackers and then showed it to him. Then, I turned back to Sora. "Kari's my sister. But what about her? She doesn't get any gram crackers and honey, I believe."

Sora's eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh! What are you going to do?!"

I thought for a minute. Then, I smiled. "I know!" I put some gram crackers in my pocket.

Sora grinned. "Wow, Tai! You're smart!" 

I stopped. "I wonder if she'd like honey on her crackers…?"

Sora thought. "Beats me…"

I smiled. "Well, I'll just put honey on _one _cracker."

Only guess what? I put honey on it, but it didn't want to go into my pocket. And by the time I had shoved it in, the honey had worn-off.

I frowned. "I guess honey-crackers don't like pockets…"

Only too bad for me. Because the darn thing stuck to my finger.

So I started to shake it. And then it flung off. Right into Lottie-May's hair.

And then she screamed. "TAI, YOU MEANY!!!!" Then, she threw her milk carton at me.

And I ducked, and it hit Matt.

He didn't like that, so he thew our honey pot at Lottie-May's table.

It made a big mess.

And then William yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

And guess what? _Everyone _started throwing milk, crackers, and honey at everyone else!  
It was a zoo! And guess what? Sora and I started throwing stuff, too!

Sora is excellent at throwing crackers.

Only too bad for us. Because then, the teacher came back inside. And she saw us throwing food. And she yelled, **_"EVERYONE, PUT YOUR HEADS DOWN ON YOUR TABLE!!!"_**

And we all had to sit with out heads down and be quiet until the custodian came and cleaned up the mess.

And guess what?

No more gram crackers and honey for us. 


	4. MeanFace Time

Chapter 4:

Mean-Face Time

When the teacher finally letted us lift up our heads, she gave a letchure on not throwing things.

A 'letchure" is when a grown up tells us why you shouldn't do something and it usually involves screaming.

And then the principal (who is the boss of the school) came. And he gave us _another _letchure. And he made mean faces at us.

I asked Sora if this was "mean-face" time. She wasn't sure.

So I asked Matt, "Izzit 'mean-face' time?". Only guess what? He didn't answer me.

So I leaned in closer and said, "Izzit 'mean-face' time?"

And guess what? He made a mean-face at me!

I smiled. "So it is, right?"

He made an even meaner face at me. At he scooted his chair over.

"Matt, I'd kinda like an answer here," I explained.

Then, he said real nasty, "Leave me alone!"

I got up close to him and said really loudly, "YEA, ONLY HERE'S THE PROBLEM: I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU MORON!" Matt yelled.

"YOU TWO BOYS!" The principal shouted suddenly.

I felt kinda squishy in my tummy. 'Cause maybe we were supposed to be listening to the lechure.

"WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?!" He said real meanish.

"Tai Kamiya," I said real softly.

"Yomato Ishida," Matt said.

The teacher stood up. "Both of you, Time-Out! Now!"

I felt pretty sadish. And Matt looked real mad at me. We stooded up and walked over to time out. The chairs were pretty uncomfortable.

Matt was pretty mad at me. "You big dummy! You got me in trouble again!"

I felt bad. "I'm sorry."

He stucked his tongue out at me.

I got angry. "Why are you such a meany-boy?! Don't your Mommy and Daddy tell you to be nice to people?"

He got real sad. "My Mommy and Daddy…are always fighting and being mean to each other…"

I got real quiet. "I didn't know…I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything.


	5. Friends To the End!

Chapter 5:

Friends to the End!

Me and Matt had to stay in time-out until good-bye time.

"Good-Bye time" is when you put away all of your things, and then sing the _Good-Bye Song_

It went like this:

**The Goodbye Song**

Goodbye, Goodbye!

I'll see you again!

Goodbye, Goodbye,

I'll miss you until then!

Sayonara, Sayonara,

We'll always be friends!

Sayonara, Sayonara!

I'll be there for you 'til the end!

Goodbye, Goodbye!

I'll see you again!

Goodbye, Goodbye,

I'll miss you until then!

Sayonara, Sayonara,

We'll always be friends!

Sayonara, Sayonara!

I'll be there for you 'til the end!

Goodbye, Sayonara,

Goodbye, Sayonara,

Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye!

I didn't like that song very much.

Just then, I remembered something my Daddy once said when he heard a song he didn't like. He said, "You could stand to hire a new writer."

So I said, "You could stand to hire a new writer."

And guess what? Everyone in the class thought that was so funny! They laughed really hard!

Only the teacher didn't find it amusing. "Didn't find it amusing" is the grown-up word for, "didn't laugh and made a mean, squinty face".

I sat down and put my hands in my lap. "Yea, only I'm just saying what my Daddy said."

Lucky for me, it was time to go home, so we all just went outside and played on the playground until our Mommy or Daddy came to pick us up.

Sora and I played together on the jungle gym. She can do a flip on the bar! And then we saw Matt was all alone.

"Sora?" I said.

"Yea?" She said.

"Let's go play over there!" I said. And guess what, real sneaky, I pointed to where Matt was playing!

Only too bad for me, 'cause Sora knew where I was pointing. "With Matt?"

I nodded my head. "Yea! 'Cause he looks real lonely!"

Sora made a pouty face. "But he's real mean!"

I nodded my head again. "Yea, but he's real mean because his parents are mean to each other!"

Sora thoughted for a minute. Then, said, "Okay!"

We walked over to Matt. And he said, "What do you guys want?"

And I said, "Do you want to play with us?"

And he blinked his eyes. And he said, "Can I?"

And Sora said, "Yes!"

And Matt smiled and said, "Okay!" 

So we got a ball and started playing together. It was fun!

Then, a pretty woman with brown hair walked up. "Matt? It's time to go home."

Matt smiled. "Okay, Mommy!" Then, he ran up and grabbed her hand. And they walked off together.

Sora smiled. "I guess Matt is pretty nice!"

And I said, "Yea, he is!"

Me and Sora played together for a little bit longer. And then, guess what? My Mommy came to pick me up!

So I said, "Good-bye!" To Sora.

And she said, "Good-bye!"

So Mommy grabbed my hand and we got into the car.

"Hi, Kari!" I said to when I sat down. 'Cause she was sitting in the car, too!

Mommy started driving, and then she said, "So, how was your first day of school?"

I smiled real big. "It was fun! First, we learned everyone's name, and then we heard a story, then we had a snack fight, and then we got a lechture, and I got a time-out, and then we sang the _good-bye_ song, and then we played on the playground, and then you came to pick me up!"

Mommy blinked her eyes. "Um…good…So, did you make any friends?"

I nodded my head. "Yea, two! One's a real pretty girl named Sora, and the other one's named Matt! He was a real meany, but now we're friends!"

Mommy smiled. "That's great."

Kari looked at me. "So-wah? An' Natt?"

I patted her on the head. "Yup!"

Kari grinned. "Lovey-Dovey!"

I blushied a little bit. 'Cause maybe, just maybe, I'm gonna ask Sora to be girlfriend one day!

And you know what? School is really fun!

****

The End! 


End file.
